Balls have for many years been provided for entertainment and amusement of both children and adults. Balls are normally used in such a way that they can bounce at an angle off a hard surface. Also water is an element which is the source of much pleasure for many people.
In the world of sports, balls have been known to be used for long in relation to water, where water polo is a well known game.
Another ball for water games is described in US 2001/0014633, where the interior of the ball is provided with a cavity that is filled with a gas and fluid combination, where the fluid can be a gel and the gas is typically air. This ball is provided for skimming or sliding along the water surface. It does not bounce very well.
Balls are also known to be used for exercise purposes in order to strengthen muscles. One such ball is a ball described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,513. This ball comprises a polyurethane core on top of which is provided an elastic shell layer, which comprises LYCRA®.
For some types of water games it is of importance that the ball can bounce off the water surface in a good way, such that the ball when thrown on a water surface can have a trajectory enabling several further bounces. It is then also of importance that the ball at the same time is able to float well.
There is as yet no such ball existing for the field of water games.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved ball for water games.